PROTOFOX
by The Real Master Chief
Summary: Being rewritten right now.
1. PROTOFOX: Intro

PROTO-FOX

Chapter 1: Rise and Shine

A man was standing in a street with people and cars whizzing by him at incredible speeds.

_'Do you ever think you were put her for a reason?'_

Everything around the man goes even faster, becoming blurs

_'Somebody asked me that once.'_

A person with pale skin and a shaved head is on a morgue slab with a needle inching closer.

_'I can't remember who, I can't remember anything.'_

The man became clearer to see.

He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt under a dark gray zip-up hoodie. Over that was a black unzipped leather coat.

He had a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots.

_'__Not even my name.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man woke up from his dream.

He was about to be cut open with a scalpel before he grabbed it and twisted the mans arm off.

The blood spewed from his cut off arteries, spraying the man all over.

He used the scalpel to cut the other scientist's throat before he made a noise.

The scientist's body slunk down against the light blue steel wall. A trail of blood followed on the wall with his throat.

The man was standing there, thinking.

His thinking was cut short when his legs did something odd.

Tentacles shot out from his legs and grabbed the dead men and consumed them until they were completely surrounded by them.

The man didn't even flinch, he didn't care. When the tentacles receded back into him his head was filled with knowledge.

The men's memories were flowing into him.

Birthdays, codes, protocols, everything anyone can possibly imagine.

He found something interesting, a terminal on a table near the wall.

Fortunately one of them knew how to access it, he logged in and checked the report on himself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Subject Number: N9U13

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Origin: Konoha, Village Hidden in The Leaves

Subject suffers from amnesia and short temper. Apparently the Subject has the ability to absorb people and creatures through osmosis using tentacle like appendages able to spawn out of any part of its body.

It appears that through the more people it absorbs, the stronger it grows. It also can change itself willingly to suit whatever needs it wishes to be seen.

Another side-effect is that the subject absorbs the memories of its victims through the osmosis, how this is possible I don't know. Several tests has shown

the subject stores the memories for later use, meaning it would be able to do anything the victim learned in its life such as driving. More testing is required

if we wish to learn more of the subject's ability's.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man now decided to test his 'powers', if he could call them that.

He thought about a sword and then his right arm.

After he thought of it he decided to try it.

He willed his arm to change into a blade.

His arm started to be covered with the tentacles he saw before.

They covered his arm and started forming it into the blade.

It was a long, wide bone like sword that was 18' inches long that went from his elbow.

He swung it around to test it. Surprisingly it weighed like it wasn't anything at all.

He reformed it back into his arm and continued to experiment for the next hour.

*One hour Later*

A scientist wearing a blue suit and headpiece was exiting the dissection room.

He went down a corridor and entered the security area.

He went to a key card door and swiped a card he had in his pocket.

The door slid open and he entered the armory which had no cameras but had four guards stationed there.

One of the guards stepped up to him, "Hey, what do you think your doing here?" the guard asked/demanded.

The man was about to grab him when his head was pierced with a tentacle which shot out from the scientist's shoulder.

The man was consumed from the head down with tentacles.

The other guards aimed and opened fire.

As soon as the bullets were about to hit him he brought up his arm and turned it into a bone'like shield.

The bullets bounced off harmlessly against the shield.

The man then charged the second guard and tackled him to the ground.

He then hardened the muscles in his arms and punched the man until his brain was out of skull.

He stood up while the man was being absorbed with tentacles coming from his waist.

The other guards were firing at him while this all was happening, yet he didn't even notice.

He then turned his left arm into a whip like appendage.

Using his left arm he whipped the men.

However when he whipped them, the're body parts were falling of from being cut by the sharpness of his arm.

They were being absorbed through his left arm while he looked around the room and changed back into his normal attire.

It was a average height and had crates everywhere.

On the walls were all kinds of weapons and supplies.

He looked around until he found a M4 and two Desert Eagles.

He took two fragmentation grenades and some flashbangs.

Inside the crates was ammunition as well as other weapons.

He found a pouch and some combat knifes.

He took two knifes and looked inside the pouch.

There were several strange Japanese weapons, looking like some ninja weapons.

There was some kunai and shuriken and what looked like wire.

He left it and decided to look for some more heavy weapons.

He found a SMAW and an RPG-7.

He decided to go with the RPG because the SMAW would cause too much damage around him if he fired it.

He then took a couple rockets and placed the launcher on his back.

He picked up his M4 and picked up some body armor and left while shape-shifting into a soldier.

He walked down a corridor heading towards the exit.

No one stopped him as he wore the insignia of Sergeant.

However because of this some soldiers from the sergeant's squad followed him after reading his name tag and seeing his badge.

He was about to leave when he heard someone calling.

"Hey sarge, where are we going?" said a soldier.

"To check on Beta, they haven't reported yet and we have orders to check it out." he lied.

The soldiers didn't argue this and kept following him outside.

The building was in a clearing of a forest and had barracks surrounding the main building which was three story's high and five story's under.

They left the main gate and proceeded into the forest in false search of Beta squad.

When they were far enough he told them to stop.

The soldiers were confused.

"Sarge why are we stopping he-" he couldn't finish the sentence as the man had sent several spikes towards each mans head.

They were absorbed and he changed back.

He looked at his surroundings for a while.

From the looks of the trees he was in some eastern area, most likely Fire Country.

He jumped to the top of a tree and used his enhanced senses to scan the forest.

His eyes glowed an eerie bright yellow.

He could see everything clearly and in extreme detail.

He found a road and decided to go to it.

He was about to walk when something hit him.

*Five Minutes Later*

A bird was flying towards a road and landed in the middle of it.

The bird shape shifted into the man.

"I am a fucking genius." he said to himself proudly.

He shook off his feeling of pride and continued down the road for a good hour.

He stopped for a rest under a tree when suddenly a kunai whizzed by his head, barely cutting his cheek.

From the direction of where the knife was thrown two nuke-ninja came jumped out.

"Hand over those weird things on your back and all your money and you might just live." snarled one of them.

He simply stood up, drew a Desert Eagle and aimed at the mans head.

"You think that little thing wi-" he was cut off by a crack of thunder.

He fell over to the ground with a hole in his head with the blood seeping out.

The other ninja was confused and scared at what the man did to his companion.

He killed him without moving, all he did was pull something on that strange weapon.

He looked at the man and was horrified at what he saw.

Tentacles were shooting out from him and devoured the dead ninja.

They then pulled the mass back into the strange man.

He fell on his ass and backed away in fear.

"P-please! Don't kill me, I did this because I-" he was shot in the head before he finished.

He quickly consumed the man and used his vision to check for more robbers.

With the road clear he kept walking.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chief: Well ladies and gentlemen that was the rewrite of chapter one, wha'd you think Naruto?

Naruto: Very nice, much better than the old one.

Chief: Well thats what I aimed for!

Naruto: So, whats the pairing for this story?

Chief: I don't know, I'll decide later.

Chief: The Real Master Chief signing off! *Gives Salute*


	2. PROTOFOX Overhaul Warning Again

I know, I know. You must all be like, "DUDE! MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND ALREADY!". I know I have not updated anything in a while but I recently lost the flare and creativity I had. BUT NOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN REKINDLED..... Damn that sounded gay.

Anyways, ladies and gentlemen I am rewriting this story ONE FINAL TIME! After that I'm stickin with what I got into ALRIGHT! I just fear that perhaps you are mad at me for this for rewriting so many times. But never mind any of that. I am rewriting the plot a final time... And this time I will stick with what I got.

The Real Master Chief signing off.


End file.
